


White as snow

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon!Hansel, Eric gets ripped along for the ride, Hansel is a brat, Hunter!Snow, M/M, Modern times, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Hänsel&Gretel Hexenjäger / Snow White and the Huntsman Crossover</p>
<p>Eric White (Spitzname Snow White) ist ein erfolgreicher Jäger und Vernichter des Bösen. Als eines nachts sein Freund William Hammond um Hilfe bittet, könnte er sich in mehr verstricken als ihm eigentlich lieb ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Geschenk an eine Freundin, da wir Hänsel/Eric als OTP (abgeleitet von Thor/Clint) shippen. Kleinere Abweichungen auch vom Supernatural Universum also seht es mir bitte nach ;)

Das Licht flackerte unruhig in dem versiegelten Raum, in welchen man den Mann in schwarz gebracht hatte. Dicke Seile aus verwebten Silber- und Eisenfäden hielten ihn auf dem Stuhl, der das sonst leere Zimmer nur noch größer wirken ließ. Fixiert an Handgelenken, Oberkörper und Knöcheln blieb der Körper des Gefangenen stets aufrecht, offen und vorhersehbar, was dem Jäger nur zugute kam. Beinahe lautlos überbrückte er die Distanz von der Tür bis zu dem Grund, warum man gerade ihn gerufen hatte. Sein wachsamer Blick streifte die Gestalt vor sich - schlank und durchtrainiert, vielleicht etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitt, kurze dunkelblonde, in einem anderen Licht auch hellbraune Haare. Er schien nicht älter als 27, vermutlich sogar noch jünger. Kein Anzeichen von Andersein. Doch nichts war, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien - sonst wäre er kaum herzitiert worden. Seine Schritte stoppten wenige Zentimeter vor den verschnörkelten Kreidezeichnungen auf dem Boden und das schien die Lebensgeister in dem Mann vor ihm zu wecken. Vorher geschlossene stechend blaue Augen trafen seine und ein neckisches Lächeln schlich sich auf dessen Züge. "Mr. White... das wurde ja auch Zeit...".

\--Then--

Seit Eric White sich erinnern konnte, war er immer anders gewesen als die Kinder in seinem Alter. Während alle Anderen mit Farben malten und mit ihren Freunden spielten, lernte er die Wesen, die viele als pure Fiktion abtaten, zu unterscheiden, zu kategorisieren und Wege ihnen den Gar auszumachen. Die einzigen Kreidebilder, die er jemals malte, waren Teufelsfallen und Schutzsymbole aus den alten Schriften. Das er nicht normal war, war ihm schon lange vor seiner Ausbildung bewusst als die anderen Erwachsenen nicht die schattenhaften Gestalten sahen, die ihnen in den Schatten auflauerten und auf welche er sie versuchte aufmerksam zu machen. Sie bemerkten nicht die Wesen, die zwischen den Welten gefangen waren, bis es meist zu spät war. "Fantasievoll" und "sensibel" nannte man ihn - "aufmerksamkeitsgeil" flüsterte man hinter dem Rücken seiner Familie. Doch niemand wollte ihm Glauben schenken bis auf seine Eltern.

Das seine Eltern auch nicht normal waren, offenbarte sich ihm spätestens als sie ihren langjährigen Nachbarn Mr. Lennings während einer Halloweennacht mit Silberkugeln niederstreckten. Ungläubig hatte Eric damals zugesehen er sich der Körper des älteren, sonst so offenen und freundlichen Mannes vor ihm plötzlich ausdehnte bis er riesig und pelzig geworden war, Zähne und Krallen so scharf wie Dolche gefletscht. Werwölfe - hatte ihm daraufhin seine Mutter erklärt, während sie später sein Gesicht von Blutspritzern säuberte - seien nur eine von etlichen Monstern, die sich unter den Menschen versteckten um ihnen im Geheimen schadeten. An diesem Abend fiel auch zum ersten Mal der Begriff, der sein Schicksal prägen sollte, ein Wort welches tief in seine Familie und deren Blut gebrannt war - Jäger. Eine Gemeinschaft von Menschen mit dem Auftrag ihre Rasse vor den dunklen Biestern zu schützen, einsame Helden in einem schier endlosen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Er war damals gerade 6 Jahre alt als er entschied in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern zu treten und ebenfalls ein Jäger werden zu wollen.

Die folgenden Jahre der Ausbildung entfremdeten ihn weiter von denen, die nicht waren wie er. Er interessierte sich nicht für die neusten Trends, welche Musik gerade im Radio hoch und runter lief oder welches Mädchen gerade angesagt war. Die Teenager in seiner Schulen mieden ihn, erklärten ihn als abgedrehten Einzelgänger, doch wagten nicht gegen ihn die Hand zu erheben. Er brauchte sie auch nicht - es gab genügend Jäger, deren Anwesenheit er aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung und ihres Geschicks jedem normalen Menschen seines Alters vorzog. Trotz der Doppelbelastung des Jagens und seiner Schulausbildung machte Eric gute Fortschritte und überflügelte bald nicht nur seine Klassenkameraden sondern auch einige der Alteingesessenen der Gemeinschaft. Sein Fleiß, seine Hartnäckigkeit sowie sein effizienter manchmal ruchloser Umgang mit den Kreaturen brachte ihm den Respekt der Jäger ein, die ihn immer öfter nur noch "Snow" nannten, bezugnehmend auf seine unbefleckten Kleider trotz einer erfolgreichen Jagd. Eher weniger begeistert akzeptierte er den Namen, der mit dem Stolz seiner Familie einherging und so wurde "Snow White" ein stetiges Murmeln in der Nacht.

\--Now--

Der Anruf kam in dieser Nacht ungewöhnlich spät. Oft endete der meiste Spuk nach Mitternacht, doch dieses Mal erwischte es ihn kurz vor 3 als das stetige Vibrieren seines Handys ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Schlaftrunken tastete der Brünette nach dem Übeltäter auf dem Nachttisch, welcher mehrfach seinen Fingern entglitt, bis er das Telefon schließlich an sein Ohr bringen konnte. "White?".  
Er gab sich keine Mühe so zu tun als wäre er nicht gerade mitten in der Nacht geweckt worden und ein tonloses Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen als er den Anrufer erkannte.

"Snow hier ist Will.."  
Willam Hammond, ebenfalls ein Jäger, gerade so volljährig. Seine Familie waren alte Bekannter von Erics Eltern, ebenfalls seit mehreren Generationen im Geschäft. Was man sicher über den Jungen sagen konnte - er hatte Talent und Ambition. Aber steckte immer bis zum Hals in Problemen.  
"Hör zu es gibt hier ein Problem..."

"Warum überrascht mich das irgendwie nicht Will?", mit einem erschöpften Seufzen wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, welche ihm in dicken Strähnen über die Schultern fielen, bevor er weitersprach, "was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?". "Ich hab gar nichts angestellt! Es geht hier nicht um mich - erinnerst du dich an den Hexenzirkel, den wir hochnehmen wollten?". Das zog sein Interesse schon mehr auf sich. Er hatte von dem Plan gehört, dass sich eine größere Gruppe von Jägern zusammenschließen wollte um eine Horde Hexen auszuräuchern, doch er hatte sich bewusst zurückgehalten - und er wusste auch warum. Eric räusperte sich leise um das raue Kratzen aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben, ehe er sich gerader in seinem Bett aufsetzte. "Ja davon hab ich gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung? Seid ihr in eine Falle getappt?".

"Nein nein, das nicht! Es lief gut, wir haben den Biestern wirklich eins ausgewischt und dann... naja dann haben wir was in die Hände bekommen...". Das Drucksen in der Stimme des jüngeren Jägers sprach Bände. "Was habt ihr in die Hände bekommen Will?!" knurrte er in den Hörer und konnte das nervöse Zucken am anderen Ende der Leitung fast hören. 

"E-einen Dämon Snow! Einen richtigen Dämon. Wir konnten ihn festnageln bevor er fliehen konnte, aber er... naja er lässt sich nicht exorzieren." Williams Stimme klang nun leiser als wollte er verhindern, dass jemand ihr Gespräch mitbekam. "Wir haben alles versucht, doch nichts wirkt. Die Männer werden unruhig. Bitte Snow, wir-".  
"Gib mir eine Stunde dann bin ich da. Schick mir eure Koordinaten direkt aufs Telefon und tut euch den Gefallen: kommt diesem Ding nicht zu nah!", ohne die Antwort des Anderen abzuwarten beendete er das Telefonat und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Es schien als würde sein geplanter freier Tag in weite Ferne rücken.

Eine knappe Stunde später erreichte er den Unterschlupf dessen Standpunkt man ihm geschickt hatte. Er kannte ihn nur aus Erzählungen der anderen Jäger, doch als er sein Auto vor dem Eingang des alten Militärbunkers zum Halten brachte, wusste er warum gerade dieses Versteck ausgewählt worden war. Die mehrfach durch Eisen verstärkten Wände und die darunterliegenden, labyrinthartigen Gänge machten es praktisch unmöglich für Anderswesen dort hinein- oder hinaus zu gelangen - perfekt abgeschirmt gegen einen möglichen Racheplan der Hexen. Der Kies knirschte leise unter seinen Stiefeln als er sich dem Eingang näherte, an welchem ihn William bereits mit einem Becher Kaffee erwartete. Ein zartes Lächeln schlich sich bei diesem Anblick auf seine Lippen, "nun zumindest wisst ihr wie man jemanden empfängt, wenn ihr ihn schon mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zerrt.".

Will lächelte verlegen und wischte eine braune Strähne aus seinem jugendlichen Gesicht. "Tut mir auch Leid... aber es ist gut, dass du da bist". Sie passierten den von Schutzformeln überfluteten Eingangsbereich, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte und sich wie nebensächlich umsah. Jede noch so kleine Öffnung war zusätzlich mit einer Linie aus purem Salz gesichert worden. Jemand hatte einen ordentlichen Job gemacht dieses Gebäude zu sichern. Sie passierten mehrere bewaffnete Wachen, die ihnen kurz zunickten und sie problemlos passieren ließen, so dass sie bald den Fahrstuhl zu den unteren Etagen erreichten. Erst als sich die schweren Türe hinter ihnen schlossen, wandte Snow sich an den Anderen. "Ein Dämon, der sich nicht exorzieren lässt, sagtest du? Und ihr seid sicher keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben, egal wie unbedeutend er erscheinen mag?".  
Sein Begleiter schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf über diese Mutmaßung, zum Glück ohne persönlichen Anstoß daran zu nehmen. "Es war alles genau so wie es sein musste. Anfangs schien auch alles normal zu sein - wir verhörten ihn, der miese kleine Bastard wurde frech und dann versuchten wir es mit Weihwasser, was jedoch keinen Effekt hatte," ihre Blicke trafen sich um Snows aufkeimende Zweifel, dass es sich überhaupt um einen Dämon handeln sollte, gleich wieder zunichte zu machen, "Snow ich erkenne einen Dämon, wenn einer vor mir sitzt. Als das also nicht half, gingen wir zu den Exorzismen über. Planmäßig begann er zu kreischen, sich zu winden und verfluchte uns und dann... dann war plötzlich alles vorbei und er begann zu lachen. Er lachte uns aus als wären wir dumme kleine Schulkinder, denen er einen Streich gespielt hatte.". Der Ärger und der verletzte Stolz über die Dreistigkeit des Anderswesens verbargen sich nur wenig hinter Wills erzwungenem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht was dieser Mistkerl ist - aber wenn es jemand herausfinden kann, dann du!".

Snow hatte in seiner Jägerlaufbahn schon alle möglichen dunklen Wesen gesehen und getötet. Doch was auch er schmerzlich hatte lernen müssen war, dass man sie niemals unterschätzen durfte - vor allem nicht Hexen und Dämonen. Sie waren unberechenbar, listig und zum Teil unheimlich mächtig, weswegen er sich auf die Jagd dieser Spezien besonders spezialisiert hatte. Doch auch er spürte den nagenden Zweifel in sich, wie ein ungutes Omen tief in seinem Inneren, dass dies möglicherweise ein Spiel außerhalb seiner Liga sein könnte. So schnaubte er nur leise und er wich dem hoffnungsvollen Blick des Anderen aus, nicht mehr in der Lage ihn zu ertragen. "Na dann zeig mal, was ihr euch da angelacht habt...".

"Mr. White... das wurde ja auch Zeit...".  
"Du weißt wer ich bin?" auch wenn diese Frage mehr als eine Aussage im Raum stand, entlockte sie dem Gefangenen nur ein raues Lachen.  
"Natürlich wissen wir, wer du bist... du hast so viele von uns gejagt und zurück nach unten verfrachtet. Da sind einige wirklich wirklich sauer auf dich... und sie würden vermutlich töten um jetzt an meiner Stelle zu sein!".  
Sein skeptischer Blick glitt über den jungen Mann vor sich, dessen ganze Haltung ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel, fast so als wäre er ein kleines Kind im Spielzeugladen anstatt ein Gefangener im Verhör. Die unnatürlich blauen Augen bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu den schwarzen Ledersachen, die der Dämon trug und fixierten sich ausschließlich auf ihn, als würden sie versuchen in seine Seele vorzudringen, um herauszufinden welche Schwächen er versuchte zu verstecken. Beiläufig nahm sich der Größere etwas von dem Beistelltisch, der ausschließlich dafür da war die unzähligen Klingen, Mittel und im Notfall auch Kugeln bereitzuhalten, um ihre "Gäste" zum Reden zu bringen bevor er sich wieder näherte.  
"Meine Leute sagten, sie haben dich in einem Hexenversteck aufgegriffen... was hattest du da zu suchen?".

Der Dämon lächelte schon beinahe ungehörig und zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. "Ach wir waren uns einfach sympathisch. Du müsstest das doch kennen - ein gesunder junger Mann im besten Alter und ein Haufen nicht unattraktiver Frauen? Wir wollten gerade in den Whirl-" sein Monolog wurde von einem scharfen Atemzug unterbrochen als die Dämonenklinge sich durch den groben Stoff des Ledermantels hinein in den Arm und unter die Haut fraß, was einen hässlichen Schnitt auf der leicht gebräunten Haut zur Folge hatte. Rotes Blut tropfte in dicken Perlen aus der Wunde hinab auf den Fußboden und der Jäger neigte nur leicht den Kopf. "Scheinbar hast du meine Frage nicht richtig verstanden: Was habt ihr vor?".

Insgeheim genoss Snow das vor Schmerzen verzogene Gesicht des Anderen, während dieser laut mit den Zähnen knirschte über den ihm zugefügten Schmerz.  
"Huh und ich hatte gehofft die Winchesters seien die Einzigen, die außer uns mit diesen Dingern rumfuchteln", presste der Verletzte hervor und Snow konnte (und wollte) das abfällig Geräusch, das seine Kehle verließ, nicht aufhalten. Auch wenn er irgendwo Mitleid für den armen, gefangenen Kerl verspürte, der nun als Hülle genutzt wurde, traf dies keineswegs auf den Besatzer zu. Seinesgleichen hatten schon so viel Leid und Unglück über die Menschen gebracht, Kummer und Missgunst. Und dies war nicht der Erste seiner Art, der sich für einen besonders großen Fisch hielt und sich darin gewaltig irrte. Er würde ihn-

Seine Gedanken brachen abrupt ab als sich die Wunde vor seinen Augen wieder verschloss und nur gesunde, unvernarbte Haut zurückließ, so als hätte sie nie existiert. Der Dämon schien seine Irritation ebenso wahrgenommen zu haben, denn sein gerade noch geplagter Ausdruck wandelte sich schnell wieder zu der üblichen Überlegenheit. "Überrascht?" flüsterte er in den Raum hinein, die Worte schrecklich laut in der angespannten Stille um sie herum, "ich kann noch viel viel mehr. Und scheinbar haben wir beide eine Vorliebe für interessante Spiele - wie wäre es also mit einem nur für uns zwei Hübschen?". 

Das Verlangen zuzuschlagen war für einen Moment übermächtig, diesem kleinen Ekel sein dreistes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, welches er unerschütterlich zur Schau stellte. Doch er wusste sich zurückzuhalten, denn dies war die übliche Taktik, die diese Schädlinge verfolgten: Provozieren, Schwachstellen erkennen und diese rigoros ausnutzen. So tat der Jäger einige tiefe Atemzüge bis er die gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Brust ihren Platz einnehmen fühlte, die er zu schätzen gelernt hatte in seinem jahrelangen Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite. Geradezu gelangweilt trat er zurück und nahm sich die Zeit den Anderen von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern bevor er die Finger gedankenverloren über die verschiedenen Utensilien auf dem Tischen gleiten ließ, "du musst wirklich denken, das ich dumm bin oder? Niemand würde auf diesen billigen Trick hereinfallen.". Der Brünette auf dem Stuhl betrachtete seine Bewegungen genau, ohne etwas von seiner spielerischen Art zu verlieren als er weitersprach. "Nun es war einen Versuch wert... denn alle spielen, wenn es nur um den richtigen Einsatz geht. Dann werden sie alle schwach!". 

"Ist das so? Was wäre denn so ein Einsatz, hmn?", er wusste das er dieses Verhör beenden sollte, es brachte ihnen nichts den Lügner noch länger ihre Zeit verschwenden zu lassen, wenn sie dafür keine interessanten Informationen erhielten. Doch sein Stolz gab noch keine Ruhe, wollte schlichtweg nicht hinnehmen, dass der Dämon für sein Ausmaß an Unverfrorenheit noch ungescholten davon kommen sollte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Faustring, geschmiedet aus purem Eisen und mit Weihwasser gesegnet, würde er einigen Schaden ausrichten bevor er ihn zurück ins ewige Flammenmeer schicken würde.

"Nun wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit... Sarah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kapitel 2 - diesmal mit Fanart von der lieben KingbirdKathy! Schaut mal rein unter http://kingbirdkathy.deviantart.com/art/Hunters-551190398 sie hat es soooo gut getroffen *^*!

\- Then -

Eine ungewohnte Stille hatte sich an diesem Nachmittag über die Nachbarschaft ausgebreitet. Das Wetter war unruhig, wechselhaft, der Wind zerrte an den Kleidern derjenigen, die entgegen besseren Wissens nicht in ihren 4 Wänden geblieben waren und die Straßen eilig durchquerten. Die Spielplätze lagen brach da, vereinzelt quietschte eine Schaukel, welche von den Wehen erfasst wurde und von weitem an schönere Zeiten erinnerte, wenn Leben diesen Platz erfüllte. Kein Tier wagte es sich zu regen, war doch die Luft mit einer unangenehmen Art von Spannung angereichert, die alle den Atem anhalten ließ bis zu dem Knall, der wohl folgen würde. Sarah White stand am Fenster ihres Wohnzimmer und blickte stumm hinaus, gerade erst hatte sie die frisch gewaschene Wäsche aus dem Garten ins Haus gebracht um dem Risiko vorzubeugen, dass diese in den kommenden Sturm geriet. Ihr Mann war an diesem Tag nicht daheim, er hatte sich auf eine Geschäftsreise begeben, die vor dem morgigen Tag wohl kein Ende finden sollte. Sie sorgte sich um ihn und hoffte, dass wo auch immer er war, geschützt blieb vor dem was da noch kommen sollte. Ohne Eile zog sie sich zurück um sich anderen Tätigkeiten im Haus zu widmen und verlor so den Horizont aus den Augen, wo gerade die Nacht die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschlang.

Wie erwartet richtete der Sturm in der folgenden Nacht etliche größere Schäden in den Siedlungen der Kleinstadt an, doch Verletzte schien es nicht zu geben. Den einzigen Verlust, den man zu beklagen hatte, war die Frau von Eric White, welcher ihr Mann am darauffolgenden Tag in ihrem Haus fand, die leblosen Augen an die Decke gerichtet, während die klaffenden Wunden an ihren Handgelenken schließlich aufhörten den Boden in rot zu tränken. Die Zeitungen schrieben von einem tragischen Selbstmord, während die Nachbarn mutmaßten, das die Arme wohl einer Depression unterlegen hatte. Niemandem schienen die gelblichen Rückstände an den Türen und Fenstern aufzufallen, die pulverartig einen beißenden Geruch von Sulfur in das nun leere Haus trugen. Niemandem - außer Eric.

\- Now -

"Nun wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit... Sarah?"

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper als er die Anspannung förmlich in den muskulösen Rücken des Jäger fließen sah, während sich dessen Form insgesamt merklich versteifte, fast so als hätte man ihn mit Eiswasser übergossen. Uh das war gut, viel zu gut und machte all die Stunden harter Recherche, herausgraben von Informationen und Spuren im Nirgendwo allemal wett. Der Brünette neigte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite und erhaschte einen kurzen Eindruck auf den mörderischen Blick des Anderen, was ihm erneut eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Die nächsten Stunden würden nicht angenehm werden, überhaupt nicht, doch das was dann kommen würde, war mehr als-

Sein Kopf ruckte hart zur Seite als das eisige Metall des Schlagrings mit seinem Wangenknochen kollidierte und heißer Schmerz schoß durch deine Adern. Ein zweiter Schlag ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, diesmal traf es keinen Kiefer, dessen unschönes Knirschen ihm den triftigen Grund zur Annahme gab, dass dieser zumindest angebrochen war. Trotz alledem sang das Blut in seinen Venen, lief ihm aus Mund, Nase und der aufgeplatzten Lippe und schmeckte doch so süß nach einer fernen Ahnung des Sieges. Er seufzte nur leise über die Enttäuschung seiner so schön ausgemalten Fantasien, ehe er den Blick zu seinem Peiniger hob, einen bemüht gelangweilten Ausdruck auf den Zügen, "wars das schon? Da hat mich ja meine Schwester schon härter geschlagen!".

Normalerweise war er niemand der unnötig um Schläge bettelte. Er hielt sich aus den Streitereien in der Hölle heraus, ihm war gleich wer dort gerade die Macht erringen wollte, solange man ihm freistellte zu tun, was er wollte. Aber dieser Jäger - dieser einfache Mensch hier - war wichtig, war besonders und er wollte ihn um jeden Preis. Er brauchte ihn und die dunklen Flecken von Hass und Wut auf seiner Seele, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung würden sein Untergang sein, wenn er nur geduldig blieb. Und so blieb er geduldig, steckte noch einige weitere Schläge ein bis man schweratmend von ihm abließ, zumindest für eine kurze Weile. Sein malträrierter Kiefer erlaubte es ihm nur unter Anstrengung das Blut auf dem Boden zu husten, welches sich in seine Mundhöhle gesammelt hatte und ein Meer aus roten Sprenkeln zu seinen Füßen bildete. Seine Zunge feuchtete die geschwollenen, blutigen Lippen an bevor er weitersprach.

"Du glaubst, dass ich dich anlüge oder? Das ich dir hier Unsinn erzähle und du glaubst mir natürlich kein Wort," es war schwierig auszumachen, was genau in seinem Gegenüber vor ging, doch Sympathie war es sicher nicht, "aber es ist die Wahrheit. Sie ist bei uns Snow, ihre Seele gehört uns und leidet schon seit Jahren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Höllenqualen. Sag mir nicht du dachtest sie sei oben..." seine Augen bohrten sich in das blau des Anderen ohne Erbarmen auf der Suche nach einer Unachtsamkeit, "du hast sie versucht zu beschwören oder? Hast Medien befragt und die konnten sie nicht finden, weil sie nicht in der Geisterwelt war und du hattest all die Jahre befürchtet, was ich dir hier freiwillig präsentiere: Sarah Whites Seele fristet ihr Dasein in der Hölle und weißt du auch wieso?". Nur noch ein kleines bisschen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war zum Zerreißen gespannt, nur noch ein kleiner Schubs - "Sünder kommen nicht in den Himmel!".

"Lüge!" das Holz unter ihm erzitterte merklich als die Handflächen des Menschen auf die Lehnen niederfuhren und dessen Oberkörper sich über ihn lehnte, die Augen voll Wut und erfüllt mit dem Wunsch ihm den Hals umdrehen zu können. "Meine Frau hat niemals-" "Deine Frau hat sich selbst umgebracht!".  
Abrupte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Dämons. "Das hattest du nicht gewusst was? Deine Kleine wollte wohl verhindern, dass die Anderen sie zu fassen bekommen, aber der Big Boss dort oben kann Leute, die ihr eigenes Leben auslöschen so gar nicht leiden. Das nennt man wohl vom Regen in die Traufe... aber noch ist ja nicht aller Tage Abend." Genau da. Genau da wo er ihn haben wollte. "Ich kann es alles beenden und sie dort unten rauslassen - endlich ohne Leiden eine Ewigkeit nur für Sie allein - aber dafür brauche ich vorher deine Hilfe.".

Für einen Moment schien Snow zu schwanken, denn Zweifel und das "was wäre, wenn" waren fiese kleine Biester die oft auch den stärksten Charakter durchdrungen. Letztendlich lehnte sich dieser zurück, die kontrollierte Erscheinung wieder an ihrem Platz. "Ich bin deiner Lügen leid. Es wird Zeit dich wieder dahin zu schicken, wo du hergekommen bist.". Der Dämon schnaubte kaum hörbar - viele redeten davon ihn "heim" zu schicken und doch waren sie alle nur ahnungslose Narren. Sich einen geeigneten Platz suchend aus welchem er alles genau sehen konnte, positionierte sich der Andere schließlich leicht zu seiner linken, so dass er den Gefangenen und die Tür weiterhin im Auge behalten konnte. Misstrauisch war er, aber auch klug, das musste man ihm lassen. Ohne zu zögern zog er einen verschlissenen Rosenkranz hervor und wickelte ihn fest um sein Handgelenk, dann hob er seine Stimme und sprach: "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte."

Wenn Snow erwartet hatte, dass er anfing sich zu winden und zu fluchen, hatte er sich geschnitten. Natürlich gingen die Worte des Exorzismus nicht völlig am ihm vorbei - doch mehr als einen kühler Hauch in seinen Gliedmaßen spürte er nicht. Kein Schmerz, kein Ziehen, kein Drang sich seiner Hülle zu entledigen. Schließlich fand auch seine Geduld ein Ende - hatte er doch die gleichen Worte schon unzählige Male immer wieder gehört - so dass er beschloss, dem Unfug ein Ende zu machen und so stimmt er mit ein: "Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos bla bla bla! Das ist schon so uralt, dass kann jedes Kind mitsprechen und ganz ehrlich: deine lateinische Aussprache ist an manchen Stellen echt grauenvoll! Das du so überhaupt einen von uns zurückgeschickt haben sollst... scheint als würde das Niveau für Dämonen mit der Zeit echt sinken.". 

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er den völlig verdutzten Blick des Jägers wohl als "fast schon niedlich" deklariert. Scheinbar war dieser es nicht gewohnt, so viele freche Worte zu kassieren. "Sehen wir es einfach ein - du wirst mich nicht so einfach los, also schlage ich folgendes vor: du ziehst dich für eine Weile zurück und denkst über meinen Vorschlag nach. Solltest du ihn annehmen, gehen wir Beiden hier raus und niemand wird verletzt. Solltest du jedoch ablehnen...", ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich über seine Lippen aus, während das Blau seiner Augen noch unnatürlicher leuchtete als ohnehin schon, "dann brenne ich diese Hütte hier nieder und niemand - weder du, noch irgendeiner deiner kleinen Jägerfreunde - kommt hier lebend wieder heraus!". Innerhalb des Bruchteils eines Moments änderte sich sein Äußeres wieder zu dem gelassen verspielten Ausdruck mit dem er seinem Peiniger schon die ganze Zeit begegnet war.

"Sie haben 20 Minuten ab jetzt Mr. White - die Zeit läuft!".

\-- Ende Teil 2 --


	3. Chapter 3

\- Then -

Mit zitternden Fingern legte die junge Frau den Bericht beiseite, den ihr Arzt ihr zugesandt hatte. Dicke Tränen waren perlenweise auf das Papier getropft, verwischten an manchen Stellen die Druckertinte, doch der Befund war eindeutig: sie war schwanger. Doch ihr Kind würde erneut nicht überleben.

Als sie damals ihren Mann kennen und lieben lernte, wusste sie, dass es für immer sein sollte. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als bis zum Ende ihrer Tage bei ihm bleiben zu können, ein ruhiges friedliches Zusammensein als eine Familie. Ihre Heirat war wie erwartet wundervoll - klein, bescheiden im engsten Kreis der Familie und doch in ihren Augen in nichts zu übertreffen. Bald darauf folgte ihr eigenes Heim, ein kleines Häuschen in einem verschlafenen Wohnort, welches von einem älteren Ehepaar in liebevolle Hände übergeben werden wollte. Wie immer blieb einiges zu tun doch es schien nichts zu geben, was sie gemeinsam nicht lösen konnten. Was sie sich jedoch am meisten wünschten, um ihre Beziehung noch zu krönen, blieb aus. Anfangs schoben sie es auf den Stress, die Nervosität, beschlossen sich nicht zu drängen. Sie waren jung, noch blieb genug Zeit um ein Kind zu bekommen. Doch je länger sie das leere Zimmer mit Blick auf den Garten betrachtete, umso trauriger wurde die junge Frau und konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, dass ihr Wunsch in weite Ferne gerückt schien zu sein.

Die ersten Anzeichen einer Änderung lösten den Ballast von ihrem Herzen wie schwere Steine. Sie lachte glücklich als ihr Mann sie freudestrahlend von den Füßen hob und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Jetzt würde alles gut werden, vielleicht hatte sie sich doch unnötig Sorgen gemacht, schließlich war jeder einmal im Irrtum. Doch ihr Frauenarzt riss sie aus ihren Träumen, zeigte sich irritiert und beinahe unglücklich bei ihrem ersten Ultraschalltermin: das Baby sei zu schwach, würde sich nicht schnell genug entwickeln. Ihr Körper würde es nicht als sein eigen akzeptieren, so dass ihr Immunsystem den Fötus als Fremdkörper wahrnahm. Überlebenschancen waren praktisch nicht vorhanden. Bittere Tränen fanden den Weg über ihre Wangen als sich ihre Vorahnung nun bestätigen sollte.

Ihr Mann tröstete sie liebevoll, schwor sie darauf ein nicht aufzugeben, dass er sie lieben würde auch ohne Kinder, doch der Verlust hing schwer über dem jungen Paar und brachte so den bitteren Geschmack von Trauer und Unglück in ihr kleines Paradies. Zwei weitere Schwangerschaften verliefen ohne Besserung - die gleichen Ärzte, die gleichen Untersuchungen, diesselben schrecklichen Nachrichten. Beinahe schon wollte sie aufgeben, das Leid um jeden Verlust zu belastend als das sie diesem noch einmal Stand halten könnte, wenn sich doch nichts zu ändern schien. Doch der sanfte Ausdruck in den braunen Augen ihres Liebsten ließ sie Hoffnung schöpfen - er sah älter aus, müder. Gezeichnet von den Strapazen und Entbehrungen doch nicht gewillt ihr Glück und ihre Träume schon aufzugeben. So hoffte sie und betete inständig zu Gott und jedem Engel, der sie erhören mochte, dass es diesmal anders werden würde.

Tatsächlich schien ihnen das Glück hold und das kleine Wesen, welches sie unter dem Herzen trug, überstand die kritische Zeit unbeschadet. Nach und nach kehrte das Lachen in ihr Haus zurück und die alte Geschäftigkeit zu erneuern, zu erhalten und vorzubereiten hielt Einzug. Nicht mehr länger stand das eine Zimmer oben leer - nun war es schlicht doch liebevoll eingerichtet, von den gemalten Wolken an der Decke bis zu der handgefertigten Wiege, welche die stolzen Großeltern ihnen als Geschenk überlassen hatten. Alles schien wieder in die gewohnten Bahnen zu finden als die Krämpfe plötzlich auftraten. Am Anfang kamen sie nur unregelmäßig auf - ein scharfes Ziehen in der Bauchgegend, so schnell gekommen wie auch wieder verschwunden. Doch mit der Zeit wurden sie stärker, länger und häufiger, so dass man die junge Frau schließlich ins Krankenhaus bringen musste. Die Ärzte untersuchten sie genau und versprachen ihr einen baldigen Befund um dagegen vorzugehen.

Immer und immer wieder fuhren die Finger über die gedruckten Sätze des Papiers, welches ihr Glück wieder von Grund auf zu zerstören drohte, doch die Aussage des Berichtes blieb immer die Gleiche: ihr Kind, ihr kleines süßes Mädchen, sollte nie das Licht dieser Welt erblicken. Den Rücken an die Tür des Kinderzimmers gelehnt, in welchem sie sich eingeschlossen hatte, versuchte sie durch die nicht enden wollenden Tränen ruhig zu atmen und klare Gedanken zu fassen. Doch nur ein Einziger kam ihr in den Sinn und brannte heller als jede Flamme in der Dunkelheit der Nacht: Nicht dieses Mal. Nicht mein kleines Mädchen!

Als er an diesem Abend in dem kleinen Haus in der ruhigen Vorstadtsiedlung erschien, wusste er noch nicht, welche Chance sich ihm bieten würde. Ruhig ging er auf die Frau zu, deren Schmerz und Trauer ihn gerufen hatten und lächelte verschmitzt. "Aber aber Schönheit... kein Grund zu weinen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir zwei Hübschen finden einen Ausweg aus dieser Lage!". In dem dimmen Licht des Raumes spiegelten sich seine Augen übernatürlich blau als Adriana Hunter mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung schließlich nickte.

\- Now - 

Seine geballte Faust schlug hart auf das Metall des Tisches, welches unter der Wucht vibrierte und gleichzeitig einen dumpfen Schmerz durch seinen Arm jagte, doch er registrierte ihn praktisch nicht. Viel zu schnell jagten die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, unaufhörlich und unbarmherzig: wie konnte er von Sarah wissen? Wieviel seiner Drohung war wirklich realistisch? Wie mächtig war der Dämon, unterschätzte er ihn möglicherweise? Wieso funktionierte das Dämonenmesser nicht an ihm? Wieviel von dem was der Dämon von sich gegeben hatte, entsprach wirklich der Wahrheit? All diese ungeklärten Fragen und kaum mehr 16 Minuten Zeit um eine Entscheidung zu treffen...

Er war froh gewesen, den Verhörraum verlassen zu können, wenn er ehrlich war. Es gab wirklich fast nichts, was er bisher in seinem Leben noch nicht getroffen und bewältigt hatte, doch der Brünette im Raum am Ende des Ganges entwickelte sich zusehends in diese Richtung. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und seine Finger fuhren nachdenklich über seinen Bart. Es nützte jetzt nichts in Unruhe auszubrechen und so eine übereilte Entscheidung zu treffen. Dies war vermutlich der Plan von vornherein, dass man ihn aus der Reserve locken wollte mit den Informationen zu Sarah, wo auch immer er diese her hatte.

Sarah... sein Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken an sie. Er war damals so naiv gewesen zu glauben, er könne dieser ganzen Sache entfliehen - normal sein, eine Familie haben ohne in ständiger Wachsamkeit leben zu müssen. Sie wäre es wert gewesen. Nie wieder hatte er so eine liebenswerte und gleichzeitig bestimmte Person getroffen; Sarah hatte damals sein Leben auf eine positive Art auf den Kopf gestellt und sein Herz auf eine besondere Weise gerührt, dass er alles dafür gegeben hätte diesen Moment für immer aufrecht zu erhalten. Nur der bloße Gedanke daran, dass in den Tiefen der Hölle jeden Tag aufs neue in alle Ewigkeiten leiden sollte, zerriss sein Herz in Stücke und weckte eine tiefe kalte Wut in ihm, welcher er seit ihrem Tod nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Und genau das beunruhigte ihn so sehr: Snow hatte damals nach ihrem Ableben alle möglichen Hinweise auf ihre Existenz vernichtet, jede noch so kleine Spur verwischt und sämtliche seiner Verwicklungen vertuscht. Doch der Dämon schien sehr wohl Bescheid zu wissen, vielleicht sogar mehr als er bisher zugab.

Doch was war der Preis dafür herauszufinden wieviel Wahrheit wirklich in den trügerischen Worten des Anderen steckten? Seine Seele nach 10 Jahren? Scheinbar war das nicht genug, immerhin hatte der Gefangene davon gesprochen seine Hilfe zu brauchen. Der Gedanke daran entlockte ihm ein bitteres Schnauben; wenn man auf eines zählen konnte, dann das die Pläne eines Dämons unheilvoll und größenwahnsinnig waren. Hoffentlich war das nicht noch so ein Spinner, der versuchte die Höllentore für immer zu öffnen. Doch wenn er dafür nicht mächtig genug war, würde er kaum eine Seele aus der Hölle befreien oder ein gesichertes Gebäude voller ausgebildeter Jäger zerstören können. Erics Überlegungen wurden jäh unterbrochen als die Tür leise aufschwang und Williams bekannter Haarschopf im Türrahmen erschien, sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst jedoch nicht ohne Zeichen von Neugier. "Hey... wie ist es gelaufen?".

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er seinem jungen Freund alles zu erzählen: die Drohung die über ihnen hing, die Unwirksamkeit all ihrer üblichen Waffen, die Zweifel die sich eingeschlichen hatten. Doch er ließ den Gedanken so schnell wieder fallen wie er gekommen war. Er durfte den Rest hier nicht noch mehr hineinziehen. Seine Stirn legte sich unmerklich in Falten, doch er lächelte etwas um den Brünetten zu beruhigen, der mittlerweile auf ihn zugetreten war und winkte mit einer knappen Geste ab. "Er ist zwar eine harte Nuss, aber nichts was ich nicht beseitigen kann". Wie erwartet hellte sich der Ausdruck des Jüngeren merklich auf und er versuchte sein schlechtes Gewissen so gut wie möglich niederzuringen. "Aber du sagtest ihr habt ihn in diesem Hexenversteck aufgegabelt? Wie genau konntet ihr ihn gefangen nehmen?". Überraschenderweise zuckte William nur unschlüssig mit den Schultern, "ich war um ehrlich zu sein selber nicht dabei. Es gab nur irgendwann einen ziemlichen Tumult und als wir als Verstärkung dazustoßen wollten, war alles wieder vorbei und man hatte ihn niedergerungen. Behringer hat ihn wohl überwältigt und unschädlich gemacht, auch wenn ich das ernsthaft bezweifle!".

Möglicherweise war es unprofessionell aber ihr leises gemeinsames Lachen klang durch den Raum und lockerte die Anspannung, die merklich in der Luft lag zumindest ein wenig. Behringer war Snow definitiv nicht unbekannt - jedoch hatte er wenig bis praktisch keinen Kontakt zu ihm. Bei dem Anderen handelte es sich zwar ebenfalls um einen langjährig operierenden Jäger, jedoch feierte er nur mittelmäßige Erfolge und seine zweifelhaften Methoden wurden oft als rückständig beschrieben, ganz davon abgesehen wie er seine eigenen Gefolgsleute behandelte. Die wenigen Begegnungen, die er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen hatte, reichten ihm vollkommen aus - doch dieser Mann sollte den blauäugigen Dämon gefangen haben? William zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern als er seine Zweifel auch laut äußerste. "Wie sagt man so schön? 'Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn.', also kann es gut sein das es Glück oder eben der Überraschungseffekt war...". Das abwesende Nicken, dass als Antwort kam wirkte sporadisch in dem großen Raum, welcher vermutlich früher als Besprechungszimmer gedient haben mochte. 

Der Blick des jüngsten Hammonds lag deutlich auf ihm, brannte förmlich auf Snows Haut, auf der Suche nach Antworten auf eine nicht gestellte Frage bis er schließlich feststellte: "Ok du verheimlichst irgendwas; da ist etwas, dass du mir nicht erzählst...". Verdammt der Junge war gut geworden, das musste man ihm echt lassen! Seine Familie konnte zurecht stolz auf ihn sein. Doch die Umstände waren schlichtweg ungünstig um ihn in seinen Konflikt einzuweihen, bereute er doch überhaupt solange zu wanken. Die Entscheidung sollte einfach sein, meinte zumindest sein Verstand - den Deal abschmettern, den Dämon vernichten und dann zu seinem üblichen Geschäft zurückkehren - aber das Verlangen seine Frau diesmal beschützen zu können, damit sie endlich ihren verdienten Frieden fand, gemeinsam mit der subtilen Angst, dass dieses Wesen seine Drohung wahrmachen konnte und sie zum Schluss alle tötete, wogen schwer die rationalen Argumente auf. Ein bitteres Dilemma aus welchem Eric sich nur selber herausführen konnte, doch noch zögerte er zu entscheiden...

"Aber ich will, dass du weißt dass das ok ist. Du wirst einen Grund haben - so wie ich dich kenne einen ziemlich triftigen - warum du damit nicht herausrückst und das akzeptiere ich," damit hatte der Jäger nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nachfragen vielleicht oder Vorwürfe aber Verständnis? Möglicherweise unterschätzte er seinen jungen Freund doch mehr als gedacht, der ihn nun verschmitzt zulächelte, "nun schau nicht so! Ich vertraue dir, dass du das richtige tust - egal wie gefährlich, unkonventionell oder verrückt es erstmal erscheinen mag. Ich kenne dich schon mein halbes Leben und du hast bisher immer das Richtige getan, auch wenn es unangenehm war. Also hör auf soviel zu grübeln und lass dich einfach von deiner Intuition leiten!". Kurze Stille verharrte zwischen ihnen, nicht unangenehm eher überrascht, während realisiert wurde, was gerade passiert war und Snow schließlich darüber lächeln musste. War es jetzt schon soweit, dass der Junior einem Ratschläge geben musste? Sollten sie heil aus dieser Angelegenheit herauskommen, waren wohl ein paar Drinks auf seine Rechnung fällig.  
Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass die Ruhe vor dem Sturm nun vorbei war und er erhob sich ohne großes Brimborium. Mit einem sanften Klaps legte er dem Brünetten die Hand auf die Schulter, nickte diesem zu - welches auch mit demselben beantwortet wurde - und ging dem Unbekannten entgegen.

Der Dämon begrüßte ihn mit dem selben arroganten Lächeln mit welchem er ihm seine Galgenfrist gesetzt hatte. "19 Minuten und 47 Sekunden... du scheinst gern mit der Gefahr zu spielen, hmn? Aber kommen wir gleich zum Punkt: wie ist deine Antwort?".  
Eisige Blicke durchbohrten die gefesselte Gestalt, welche durch ihre pure Anwesenheit immer wieder das Licht zum flackern brachte und so die Schatten an den Wänden tanzen ließ. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war zum Zerreißen gespannt, jedes Wort zu viel oder zu wenig konnte den Untergang bedeuten. Doch noch weigerte sich der Jäger, dem vermaledeiten Bastard die Oberhand zu lassen. "Ich nehme dein Angebot an," das siegreiche Lächeln des Anderen weckte in ihm wieder das Verlangen zuzuschlagen, doch dieses Mal würde er die Fäden in der Hand behalten - zumindest vorerst, "aber nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen!".

Und Snow musste sich eingestehen, dass das dumme Gesicht des Dämons Gold wert war.

\-- Ende Teil 3 --


End file.
